Fashion Backward
by AoiGensou
Summary: Prompted by hostilecrayon: Hikaru tries out goth fashion, much to the chagrin of those around him.


"You look like a monochromatic clown," Waya said deadpan, staring at his friend as they stood in the door of Waya's apartment.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hikaru asked sullenly, suddenly self-conscious of the eyeliner and lipstick he'd painstakingly applied before coming over. Sure, he'd gotten some stares on the train, but he thought it had been because people were mistaking him for a member of one of the cool new visual kei bands that was hot at that time.

"It means exactly what I said. You look like you graduated from the Bozo school of makeup and fashion. What on earth do you think you're doing?"

Hikaru frowned even deeper. He thought he looked pretty darn cool! Before he could retort, though, Waya pulled him into the apartment and shut the door firmly behind them. "Get in here, I don't want the neighbors to think I hang out with weirdos."

His friend gave him a _look_, and Waya quickly amended his statement. "Well, any more than they already do. Go is one thing, but you look ridiculous. This is a phase, right? Please tell me this is a phase."

"I just wanted to try something new, you big jerk," Hikaru grumbled, pushing past his supposed friend and heading toward the fridge to grab something to drink. "All the magazines are talking about how visual kei is what's in, and I thought, 'why not?' you know?"

"No, I really don't. But here, turn around and hold still."

"Huh?" Hikaru straightened up and turned halfway toward Waya, who proceeded to take a photo with his cell phone. "Hey!"

"What? You went out in public looking like that, so it's fair game." He pressed a few buttons on his phone, then smiled triumphantly.

"Well I'm not in public now! What did you do?" Hikaru asked suspiciously, with a sinking feeling that he knew exactly what his soon-to-be-ex-friend had done.

"Well, I sent it to a few people. To get their opinion on your new look." Unable to hold back any more, Waya burst into laughter, doubling over as tears formed at the corners of his eyes. "I can't wait to see what Isumi and Nase think!"

"Waya..." Hikaru growled warningly, before groaning despairingly and heading toward the bathroom. "I hate you. I hate all of you!" he cried out as he grabbed a washcloth and turned the sink on. "You're all terrible friends!"

Still sniggering, Waya followed Hikaru to watch him from the bathroom doorway. "No, we're good friends. If we were terrible friends, we'd let you keep that look."

"Yeah, yeah, yuk it up," Hikaru muttered darkly, scrubbing at the eyeliner. "Why isn't it coming off?"

That set Waya into another fit of laughter as he realized that Hikaru had probably gotten the long-lasting stuff that required special products to remove.

"I hate you so much," Hikaru reiterated, covering his face with the cloth. "I'm so crushing you when we play next."

"Let's see you try, goth boy," Waya teased, fresh laugher starting when he found himself with a face full of washcloth.

Hikaru was deciding whether to punch Waya's arm or kick his shins, when the jingle of a message alert sang out from his definitely-ex-friend's pants.

"Oh god, you actually sent it?" he asked.

"I can't wait to see what they said," Waya grinned, ignoring the question. He pulled the phone out of his pocket after tossing the cloth back to Hikaru, who resumed scrubbing at the eyeliner and lipstick with a gloomier and gloomier expression.

"Isumi wants to know if you were kidnapped by a group of deranged middle school girls," he read out loud with a snicker.

"Tell Isumi that I hate him right now," Hikaru muttered, making a little bit of headway into the dark makeup. It was leaving his skin red, though, and he couldn't decide which was worse. "And don't tell me what else anyone says. I think I'd rather forget this whole thing ever happened." Setting the cloth on the edge of the sink, he pulled out his own phone thoughtfully. "I wonder if Akari knows what would get this stuff off my face."

"You really sure? I'm betting some of the comments are going to be hilarious."

"I'm happy you're having a good time at my expense," Hikaru said, giving Waya his best wounded expression.

"I take my laughs where I can get them," Waya said easily. "But if you'd like, I can run to the convenience store to see if they have any remover for that stuff. What did you use, permanent ink?"

"No, waterproof long lasting something something," Hikaru replied. "I forget what kind it was, but it sounded like it wasn't going to rub off or smudge all over everything, so..."

"Well whatever, I'll find something to remove it for you. But for me, you've gotta do one thing."

"Why do I have a feeling I'm going to regret this?"

-/-

Later - much later - Hikaru had a package of makeup remover dropped in his lap by a still-smirking Waya, whose phone now sported a brand new picture as his wallpaper. A picture of Hikaru pursing his lips, a murderous look in his eye.


End file.
